DarwinGumball Drabbles
by Electric Ink
Summary: Just a bunch of mindless adorable Darwin/Gumball drabbles I'll probably always do 3 at a time. YAOI! DONT HATE! :D Read&Review!
1. Nightmare, Cuddle, Obsession

**I don't know what made me what to write an Amazing World of Gumball story. One day, I was watching it, loving how adorable Darwin and Gumball would look as a couple, and then it hit me. I should write some Fanfic's! So I did, well, this is my first one, so NO hate. If you do, its not like I will care anyway.**

**Summary: Just a bunch of mindless adorable Darwin/Gumball drabbles~ I'll probably always do 3 at a time. Eventually, I will make a multi-chaptered, full plot story, but not now.**

**Pairing: Darwin/Gumball, or formally known as Gumwin, I rather much say Darball. I favor Top!Darwin and Bottom!Gumball. I dunno why, I just do. **

**Warnings: Not much, maybe some will be suggestive but none now!**

**Also, I have some humanoid descriptions of them, since I can't write them as their nature.**

**Gumball: Short and petite. Short(little shorter than shoulder length) neon blue hair, with cut/styled bangs. Large golden eyes. Pale skin. 2 whiskers on the left side of face, and 3 whiskers on right side of face. Neon blue cat ears and a long neon blue tail. Normal clothes(except the sweater is grey) and had neon blue TOMS.**

**Darwin: Taller than Gumball but not by much. Slight muscles. Short buzz cut orange hair. Grey eyes. 2 sets of gills on each side of face. Wears a white wife-beater with a orange button up shirt over it. Blue jeans and neon green sneakers.**

**Richard, Nicole, Anais and other characters: How you imagine them.**

**Sorry the authors note is so long! Enjoy though!**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Nightmare) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Gumball tossed and turned in his bed, the springs creaking as he struggled. His mind and soul was trapped in sleep, as his dreams were plagued with horrible things. He whimpered slightly in his sleep, not aware of Darwin attempting to wake him.

"No…no-no please!" Gumball cried out softly. A single tear had managed to fall from his squeezed eye and roll down his flushed cheek. Darwin, who was wide awake and worried, wiped the tear away. His orange eyebrows knitted together as he studied his boyfriend of eighteen weeks, or four and a half months, as Gumball like to say.

"Hey. Gumball come on babe wake up." Darwin said, feeling slightly awkward for letting the 'babe' slip. Although they have been dating for quite some time, their relationship was still new and foreign to them both. The fish turned human crawled up to the top bunk where Gumball was sleeping. Since Gumball was smaller and lighter, it was decided he should sleep on the top bunk. Darwin then began to shake Gumball softly. Not to alert him awake and possibly scare him further.

"Gumball. Wake up, seriously. Please." Darwin begged softly, not very fond on seeing Gumball so distraught. Darwin frowned lightly, shaking Gumball with a little more force than before.

"Gumball! Wake up." He called, in a scream mixed with a whisper. He didn't want to wake anyone else in the family. Darwin gave the blue-haired boy one last, strong shake. This had caused his golden eyes to snap open in surprise.

Once Gumball awoke, he finally relied his was safe. His breathing may have been heaving, his heart was pounding, he was slightly sweating and a little spooked, but he was okay. A sigh of relief could be heard from Darwin, who was leaning over him protectively. Gumball smiled up at him with much thanks, knowing it was Darwin who pulled his back to sanity.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Thanks." Gumball thanked him and brushed it off as an everyday thing. Though he was extremely thankful to have Darwin there to wake him on the account of a nightmare. Darwin smiled down at him cutely.

"Welcome…Hey, do you want me to sleep up here with you? You know in case you have another nightmare." Darwin asked blushing lightly, but it was hidden by the darkness. Gumball smiled widely.

"Uh sure." Gumball said but paused to give Darwin room. Once his orange haired boyfriend was settled next to him, he continued. "Goodnight Darwin." He said giving Darwin a light kiss on the cheek before settling into Darwin's arms. The fish turned human smiled brightly. He returned the 'goodnight' before kissing Gumball lightly on the ear. Both fell asleep with a wide smile on their faces. Nightmares forgotten.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Cuddle) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Darwin! I'm bored come cuddle with me!" Gumball called from the couch, to Darwin who was doing homework in the dining section of their home. Gumball was outstretched on the couch, head leaning on a soft pillow, flipping through the channels on the TV. Once he decided nothing was on, he turned the TV off and threw the remote to the ground and sighed loudly.

"Not now Gumball I'm doing my homework." Darwin called back, not even looking up from the paper he was working on. This had caused Gumball to feel slightly…offended. His own boyfriend didn't want to cuddle and make his boredom leave him. How rude?

Gumball couldn't help but growl in return. He was anger really, he felt more unloved then anger. Sure, Darwin had to finish the homework, but that's what the bus was for. The humanoid cat crawled off the couch, flicking his tail lightly. He crept to where Darwin was working.

Gumball stood up suddenly and pushed the papers off the desk and onto the floor. He ignored Darwin, who was glaring at him, and sat down on his boyfriends legs.

"Gumball! What was that for? I need to finish my homework." Darwin attempted to scold his boyfriend, but was not surprised that Gumball had done such a thing. When the blue-haired boy gets ignored, he gets unpredictable. Its not like Darwin minded though.

Gumball then put on his best pout face. His eyes got large and tears glassed over them. His bottom lip jutted out and his ears pressed against his head. Darwin felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck, knowing he could not resist the cute look on Gumballs face.

"Darwin please! I wanna cuddle!" Gumball pleaded slightly. Darwin stood his ground and stared blankly at his boyfriend as long as he could. Though, it was effortless. He finally gave up and stood up, dragging Gumball to the couch with him. He sat down and pulled the humanoid cat on his lap.

"Fine. We can cuddle, but you owe me for this." Darwin pointed out but Gumball didn't hear him, he was too busy purring happily.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Obsession) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Gumball mewled lightly in slight protest. Darwin, who was busy stroking Gumball's neon blue appendages, smiled. Ever since they had got together, the fish turned human would admit he had fallen in love with Gumball's ears and tail. They were so soft and sensitive, and overall fun to touch. Even if Gumball didn't like it when he touch them, he still did.

"D-darwinnn. Quit it…" Gumball said while panting lightly. Darwin stopped and gave the illusion that he was thinking about what Gumball had just said, even though he didn't. Darwin shook his head happily before tugging lightly on Gumballs tail once again. This had cause Gumball to gasp.

"I don't think I want to." Darwin told him. Gumball sighed and blushed darkly. He was over embarrassed by the sounds he couldn't help but emit. Darwin leaned up to nibble on Gumballs twitching ear. The fish turned human bite down on the soft ear, causing Gumball to moan and groan loudly.

"Darwin!" He squeaked. Gumball had to slap his hand over his mouth to cover some other sounds that came from him. This had caused Darwin to laugh and run his fingers through the soft short hair of the blue tail.

"Yes Gumball?" Darwin asked as innocently as he could while laughing. He found Gumball's reactions just plain out…adorable. After a couple of more minutes teasing Gumball, Darwin finally relinquished his hold on the smaller male. Gumball sighed happily and crawled to the other side of the couch.

"What is with you and my ears and tail? So you have like some sort of obsession with them or something?" Gumball asked his orange haired lover. He wasn't answered though, he was smiled at, and kissed on the head, but was never answered. Gumball just assumed it was a yes.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

**Hoped you liked it! I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! Anyway, I plan to update as much as possible and I hope for you to hear from me soon! Please review!**


	2. Dangerous, Storm, Sickness

**Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews and I'm glad you liked my first chapter! There are plenty more where that came from! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! I also noticed size difference compared to my last one…it a lot! I dunno, I don't have much to say so I don't write much.**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Dangerous) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Gumball watch out!" Darwin cried as he grabbed a hold of Gumball's hand. His lover had mindlessly walked out into the road without looking out to see if it was safe. Though, Gumball always did that. He would always assume it was safe enough to cross even if it wasn't.

"Oh sorry Darwin. Thanks!" Gumball thanked the orange hair human-fish. Darwin rolled his eyes and grabbed and held onto Gumball before he could walk off. He received a look from his smaller boyfriend.

"Gumball you can't just walk out into traffic without looking. It's dangerous." Darwin pointed out tightening his grip on Gumball. Feeling kind of scolded, Gumball pressed his ears against his head.

"Sorry. I guess I just got impatient." He tried lightly, smiling cutely up at Darwin. The half-fish shook his head but gave in. Not wanting to hurt his boyfriends feelings by making him feel stupid or insignificant.

"Okay. Its fine. Just be careful okay?" Darwin made Gumball promise. The blue haired half-cat smiled and nodded his head swiftly. Darwin smiled down at him and he received a smile in return.

"Of course, I know I always have you to protect me. So I don't have to worry" Gumball pointed out matter-or-factly. Darwin just leaned down so his lips would meet Gumball's. All dangers put aside for now.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Storm) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Darwin…When is it suppose to start raining?" Gumball asked while groaning. They were cuddling in front of the window and watching the rain poor down outside. Being the cat his is, Gumball naturally wanted it to end, though Darwin didn't mind the rain so much.

"It will end when it ends. Be patient." Darwin chuckled. He was glared at slightly by Gumball. The cat did not like being told to be patient. He irritated him endlessly. Darwin just petted him lightly on the top of the head, something else he hated.

"Whatever. I just don't like rain is all." Gumball huffed crossing his arms over his sweater.

"Of course. That's expected of you since you're a cat. You probably couldn't even stand being out there. I know how you don't like to get your hair wet after all." Darwin teased, slight provoking his lover. Gumball shot him a challenging stare.

"Oh yea, I bet I can stand out there for an hour minutes and not even WANT to come back in." Gumball offered for a competition. Darwin knew he really didn't mean and he didn't want Gumball to do it. He knew Gumball hated the rain and was deathly afraid of storms, but now it was a matter of pride.

"Gumball you don't have to. But if you do, I'm going out there with you okay?" Darwin promised. He surely didn't want Gumball have to do anything he didn't want to alone. Therefore he was Gumballs comfort.

"Okay then. Just tell me if you get scared. We can always come in when you feel like it." Gumball said putting on his brave face before he dragged Darwin out into the rain. They ended staying out there far longer than an hour. This lips were intertwined and the storm was blowing above them, but they didn't care.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Sickness) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

The first sneeze was a warning sign to everyone in Elmore that Flu season had arrived. Each year, the first person to catch it was the most avoided person there. Expect for when it was Gumball.

The was lazing around with Darwin playing video when out of nowhere he sneezed violently. Nicole almost instantly ran in with some medicine for her now sick son. She had hoped to prevent the illness from progressing. She had order Darwin to help his boyfriend into bed so he could rest.

Once Gumball was redressed in more sleep suitable clothes, he was helped into bed, and wrapped like a cocoon. The half-cat sighed loudly.

"It this necessary Darwin?" He asked, his ear twitching slightly in annoyance. Darwin smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Anything to make sure you get better and no one else gets sick." Darwin told him happily, almost to happy for the given situation. This had caused Gumball to smile happily at Darwin.

"Thanks. Darwin. So much." Gumball said to his lover. Darwin nodded and kissed Gumball fully on his flushed lips, not really caring at the chance of getting himself sick. All he cared about was Gumball.

"Of course. Now sleep tight. I will be here when you wake up." Darwin promised and went to sit on the computer chair not to far, living up to his promise. It was no surprise when Gumball woke up he found that Darwin had the Flu.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This was much shorter and I apologize, at least I updated right? Well anyway, I will see you later and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Merry Christmas I suppose.**


	3. Not A Chapter

**Not a Chapter! Sorry, just my thinking and reason's why Darwin tops Gumball.**

**We know who obviously wears the dress. OF COURSE Gumball would. It's not really hard to tell and only a blind person would not recognize that as a MAJOR sign. Not only does he wear dresses, but cheerleading outfits and overall girly clothes. Really, a sweater? I'm a girl and I wear sweaters. My Boyfriend and his friends do NOT wear sweaters. Plus those jeans fit so…snuggly. **

**While they both have girly voices, Darwin still manages to be more manly. I don't know how but he does.**

**During the Prank when they were acting out TV shows, they pretended to be in a Soap Opera, Gumball plays the woman. Conscience? I think not.**

**When they 'had' Kenneth(if you don't remember Kenneth then you have no right being on TAWOG Fanfic), Gumball was the mother and Darwin was the father. They took these roles on very seriously too. **

**Gumball just overall looks and acts like a girly character.**

**These are some of the reasons(others I cant think of but I'm sure there is more) why I believe Darwin would totally top Gumball.**

**Also, I will try to update as soon as possible. Been having some family issues, I know you don't care but I will tell you anyway. My Grandfather has 2 brain tumors and my unborn cousin has Hypo-plastic Left Heart Syndrome. **

**Pray for them and I will update soon!**


End file.
